Hyde's Smile
by dancerforlife10
Summary: What if kane had a daughter named Hyde Kane ? What would her life be like?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: Hyde's smile

Hyde was nothing like her dad. Except for her smile, but even that was different then her dad's. You see Hyde's dad was no other then Kane. She had been left on his front step on a crisp fall day with a note that read:

Dear Kane,

I do not know how to tell you this but this baby girl is yours. I can not raise her with love because she is yours. Every time I look at her I want to get sick. She only brings me pain not love. She has no name so you may call her anything you want to. If you ask me I think you should name her mistake because that is what she is, a mistake from hell.

Sincerely,

Tori

Once Kane found Hyde he could not give her up. He gave her the name Hyde Rose Kane after his mother Susanne Hyde. Then it hit him how was he going to raise Hyde as a healthy normal little girl. He was going to have to try his best, and fifteen years later that what Hyde was. She was healthy and some what normal, but no where little. Yea Hyde was 5'7 by the time she entered high school. No one knew she was Kane's daughter except her best friend Kaden Miller, O and her dad's family knew too. Her dad showed her love all the time, but nothing was ever heard from her mom. Hyde liked it that way. She also loved being an only child, and the only girl in her dad's life.

Next: Ch.2: Never ever


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Never Ever

Hyde was watching raw on a nice May night. It was the same old same old and nothing good was happening. Then she saw something she never thought she would have seen during a match on Raw, her dad Kane kiss the pretty punk diva by the name of Lita. This made Hyde flip out. Her dad never kissed a girl. He only kissed her, and only that was on the cheek at night time before she went to bed. That was playing all night in he mind as she tried to sleep. When her dad got home the first thing out of her mouth was "Why did you kiss Lita?" He told her to sit down he needed to tell her something. So she sat down as he had asked her to nicely. Once he started talking she was glad that she had sat down. He talked for about an hour about a plan he had came up with the night before raw. All that Hyde got out of it was getting Lita pregnant so he could have a normal life and a wonderful offspring. WHAT!? This could not be true. She was his only baby; he didn't need a new one. She was mad as a jay bird. She stared yelling at him, that his plan was stupid, "You have me aren't you happy with me?" With seeing how mad Hyde was Kane promised her that he would not go through with his plan and that he was sorry. He didn't need a new baby he had his Hyde. He told her that what ever he did in life to never let him not she her Hyde smile that he loved so much.

Next Ch.3-Promise Broken in the Night


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 a Promise Broken in the Night

Hyde woke up around 12 A.M. to knocking on their front door. Hyde thought now who could be knocking at a time like this? Something had to happen to Paul. Then hope settled in hoping that the fat man had eaten him self to his death. You see Hyde never had a good relationship with that man. He was all was being mean to her and her dad. Like at Wrestle Mania twenty. He told her dad he was no son of his and that made Hyde so mad at him. Just after that thought Hyde heard a woman's voice fallowed by her dad's voice saying "I didn't think you where going to come, and that maybe Matt was going to have to pay for your mistake of standing me up." Just then Hyde's heart went all the way down to her stomach. The woman had to be Lita, and her dad was about to brake a promise in the night. The next thing Hyde heard was her dad's bedroom closing and his dumb evil laugh that he only did when he knew someone was about to suffer. This night the person who was going to suffer was Lita. She had to do something to keep his plan from happing, but what? She thought really hard, but nothing came to mind. How could her dad go through with his plan knowing Hyde was not for it? All she could of to do was pray that his plan would fail and Lita could stay happy with Matt for the rest of her life if she chose so. Oh how the made a cute couple. She just couldn't see what their relationship would be like if her dad got her pregnant tonight. It would mess everything up for sure. Oh how made Hyde want to cry for think how much suffering Lita would go through carrying her dads baby. Sometimes she would hear her dad talking sweet to Lita trying to make her enjoy what he was doing to her. He would also tell her she would fell some pain because of him being so big, it's not as much as Matt would have had if she wasn't here with him. That comment made Hyde want to go to sleep fast before she heard any more about her dad's size.


End file.
